


relief.

by bloodletters



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, let my man NUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodletters/pseuds/bloodletters
Summary: Thancred has never been one to be yanked around by desires. Usually.





	relief.

Thancred is exhausted.

He can tell by the way his body aches. Truly, he was coming to despise the Rak’Tika Greatwood as much as he was beginning to despise the rest of the First, if only because the violence here followed him incessantly. Between Sin Eaters and those blasted Lightwardens, not to mention that godsdamned Ascian skulking about like an unfixed coeurl, Thancred found his tolerance for this place dangerously low. Then again, somewhere along the line, Thancred Waters had lost a good majority of his patience.

He drags his tired feet back into the canopy top village, giving passersby a nod of acknowledgement as he makes his way back to his accommodations. The Scions each disperse in different directions, and blessedly, Thancred would be rooming completely alone this evening. Not that he minded sharing his space, but tonight felt different. He craved solitude. Thancred catches his reflection in a passing piece of glass-- He looks haggard. Worn out. In need of a bath, with fresh cuts and bruises littering his frame unflatteringly. Grumbling, Thancred ascends the lift to his lodging.

It is a very simple one.

A large, heavy flap of cloth instead of a door. A privacy screen sectioning off the bath and privy. A table with a chair, a chest, and a bed. Frankly, he was fine with how bare it was. He’d long since let go of any attachments to creature comforts, preferring functionality and practicality above everything else. It was safe, and it was stable. It would do.

Rolling his shoulder, Thancred frowns at how stiff it feels.

The gunbreaker discards his clothing without much of a care, resting his gunblade up against the wall near the bed, within an arm’s reach in case it was needed. Now bare, he wanders behind the privacy screen, drawing a bath for his stinging cuts and aching muscles. Sinking into the water, he lets out an involuntary hiss of pain as the water touches every part of him-- Including his newfound injuries. Soon, however, he relaxes, and the hiss of pain turns into a long sigh of contentment as he settles into the water. He watches the sun descend over the greatwood hazily, through half-lidded eyes, occasionally nodding off only to snap himself awake with a sudden, jerky motion, groaning at the sudden quick movement as his body protested. After a much needed wash and soak, Thancred rises from the tub.

For a time, he sits on the foot of the bed, naked and wet. Feels the water rolls off his skin. His sore muscles relax. Heaving a sigh, Thancred rises, if only to finish drying himself off so he can crawl under the covers and finally put this entire day to bed. It’ll be nice to sleep when it’s actually dark out, no overbearing sun to try and adjust having to sleep through with darkened curtains drawn tight.

Forgoing clothing in favour of sleeping in the nude, Thancred finally crawls under the covers, ready to surrender his body over to a hard fought sleep...

Only to find that, annoyingly, his body has other ideas.

He tosses and turns, finding it hard to get comfortable. He feels unusually warm, finding his breathing getting heavier as the night drags on in gentle silence. Frustrated, he throws off the covers-- Only to gasp as the cool nighttime hits his more sensitive areas. Ah. So that was the reason for his restlessness. Thancred can only bemoan his own body’s needs, as if he is a young man of twenty summers and not a Scion nearing his mid-thirties. If anything, it annoys him, which would be comical if it wasn’t so godsdamned _distracting_.

Sensing he had little choice but to give in and chase his body’s release so he could finally just sleep, Thancred drags a hand slowly down his body. His breath quickens as he feels down his torso to his abdomen, hands finally finding purchase around himself. He groans quietly as he gives it an experimental stroke, from base to tip. Nice to know that he was still responsive. It had been quite some time since he’d bothered to pleasure himself, hadn’t it? Inwardly, part of him sighed. This felt highly inappropriate, given the times and circumstances, but who could blame him? He was, after all, only human.

Finding a steady rhythm, Thancred settled into the motions of stroking himself as if it were second nature. He took his time, dragging out the pleasure for as long as he could-- Rolling his hips to meet his hand, muffling himself by biting his fingers for fear of getting too loud with it. His back arched up and off the bed in mesmerizing erotic waves, and indeed, it’d be a pretty sight if there were anyone watching.

Dimly, he wondered if someone was. Not that it really fazed him. He was too far gone, lost in a haze of feeling better than he had in ages, to really much care. If this was selfish for him, though who would think him selfish for it, he knew not, so be it. His pace was getting frantic, breathing getting harder. He was close-- Tantalizingly close.

Thancred gives a shout, muffled heavily by the fist in his mouth, at his release, back arching fully off the bed. Panting hard, pleasure still coiled within his gut, his body eases itself down, slumping back against the mattress. For a while, he lies there, trying to steady his breath. A cool breeze floats through his room, making the thin sheen of sweat against his skin pleasantly cold, sending a shiver down his spine. True, his hand is not a replacement for a warm body in his bed, but it would do. Satisfied with himself, Thancred rolls over on his side, facing the door flap. He only bothers to bring the covers up just enough to cover his lower body.

As the sounds of the Rak’Tika Greatwood grow distant, Thancred allows himself to finally nod off, lulled into a peaceful, much-needed sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> wheezes please be nice-- i dont write smut often and it shows
> 
> dont look at me god


End file.
